Issues
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: This was supposed to be a short one-shot, as the first chapter was written while watching an episode of Supernatural, but it's got a 2nd chapter now. Dean has two issues that have the potential to be solved, so will he listen when a stranger tells him the solution? And will he ignore her request for help?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural!

Quick Note: This is a one-shot that I wrote while watching an episode of Supernatural last night. I hate the fact that I've had this idea in my head since Jack had his powers taken and Alt-Michael jumped into Dean. I have a feeling that the writers may use this as a way to save Dean, but it's frustrating that the characters have yet to see such an obvious connection.

* * *

 **Issues**

* * *

"Dean Winchester?"

"Who's asking?" Dean growled as he stalked around his Impala.

"My name is Verity Coleman. I have some information that may help you with two issues…"

"Two?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"The kid... and your Arch Angel problem," Verity stated tiredly.

"What Angel problem?" Dean denied.

"Funny. I'm also going to add a third problem to your list. I need you and your brother to get me home," Verity sighed as she sank to the floor.

"Where's home?"

"Probably a parallel world. If I had to guess, the same one where Gabriel stuck you and Sam. The one where you had to be actors," Verity stated.

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either. I have a family to get back to. Not to mention my little sister," Verity grumbled resignedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady."

"Yeah, I know. I really don't believe this either, and I pray I'm dreaming. Hell! I don't want to be stuck here; even if I have a potential solution for your two major issues. I mean, why wouldn't you or Sammy think about taking Michael's grace from him and give it to Jack?!" Verity snorted.

Dean blinked at her in surprise, "That… We never thought of that."

"Yeah, and I don't trust your Reaper contact, either," Verity rolled her eyes. "I mean, seriously, I like the Supernatural show, but this is one ball of wax I never wanted to be in."

"Ok. Say I believe you. You have any idea how to do the transfer?" Dean asked her seriously.

"Spells? Rowena, maybe. Cass too. I don't know, but if I'm right... do you think you can get me home?"

"Get in the car," Dean sighed tiredly.

"Can you put on Highway to Hell?" Verity followed him to the Impala. "Oh, and I'm a human."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Supernatural, but Verity Coleman is mine and mine alone.

Quick Note: I wasn't planning to update this story, but suddenly I had an idea. So, here it is!

* * *

 **Issues: Part 2**

* * *

Dean eyed the person in his baby's shotgun seat warily, as he kept his eyes half on the road as they were driving back to the bunker, "So... Human? How ya figure that?"

"Not a creature, wouldn't I know? I bleed red. Oh, and a silver necklace. Also, no glowy eyes. I think you could easily take me out, as I have almost no fighting capabilities, and oh, I don't know... I know all about you Winchester boys. You kick ass and get up to your eyeballs in more trouble than you can shake your fists at," Verity snarked tiredly at him. "I couldn't be a threat to you if I tried, and the only issue that might stop you from killing me is my knowledge of you, your friends, and your family."

"You got that right," Dean snorted. "Now, wanna tell me how ya got all the way out here?"

"Not really sure. I was actually at work when... I don't know what happened, but something must have. Because one minute I'm there, and the next, I'm waking up in that alley near your car, and seeing you. I don't even know why I opened my mouth, just that something kind of told me I should and that I should be a bit pissy about it," Verity shrugged. "I'm normally a lot nicer to strangers."

"You really just described yourself as pissy?" Dean snorted as he shook his head in amusement, before he frowned at what she'd said, "Something told you that you should say something and be pissed off about it, to me?"

"Yeah. Like it knew it would get your attention-" Verity paled worriedly. "Could you please thrown some Holy Water on me, just in case?"

"Christo," Dean stated flatly, as he stared at her in the eyes. "You ain't possessed by a demon."

"Great, then what the hell prompted me to say what I did, when I did, to you?" Verity took a nervous breathe.

"No idea, but we've been through all sorts of crazy before. Not like we won't again," Dean sighed. "Take some deep breaths and calm down. We'll figure this out, eventually. Sammy's better than me at this chick-flick stuff."

"Actually, I think you're better out of the two of you. Though, the first episode probably went something like those books Chuck wrote," Verity winced as she caught Dean glaring at the road ahead of them. "When I first watched it, I thought Sam was more relate-able, but as it went on, you were. Go figure, older sibling protector complex, check. Blames self religiously for things out of their control, check. Dad breathing down their neck for things the younger kid does, check. Oh, and your moral code, minus the chicks and booze, check."

"What do mean by saying *Check* all the damn time?" Dean grumbled.

"Let's just say that we're a lot more alike than I wanted to get out. Hell, even my husband identifies with you," Verity snorted as she blinked and then looked down at her ring finger. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Dean twitched.

"I blurted out that I have a husband, and then remembered that I do have a husband. Dean, why didn't I remember I had a husband before I blurted it out to you?" Verity paled worriedly.

"May be it's a side effect of what brought you here. Though why you remember your sister, first, beats me," Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, um, just can we table this for a while? I mean, I just don't really want to- Damn it! Why couldn't whomever stuck me here have brought Evan instead of me?! He can fight, he's calmer under pressure, and-" Verity started swallowing and blinking a lot.

"Ah shit. Don't cry. Please don't cry," Dean winced as he noticed the signs that Verity was exhibiting.

"Sorry," Verity choked out as she turned her face away from him to hide her tears.

"Look, we'll do what we can to get you back, okay? Just please-" Dean began.

"I'm trying, okay? Just, start talking about your brother, or Cas, or Jack, or your mum. Distract me, it works for a while," Nana choked out.

"Shit. Okay, um, did you know Cas has a hard time matching his socks? No really, I swear the guy is colorblind or something. Sammy is better at this shit. Oh and Jack likes Scooby-Doo! You ever watch Scooby?"

"Yeah, I'm a big Mystery Machine fan," Verity let out a watery chuckle. "My husband likes my Scooby-Doo impersonation."

"Really?" Dean blinked in surprise, "You're an adult and you still watch Scooby?"

"Didn't you get trapped in an episode once?" Nana reminded him.

"Yeah, poor Fred won't ever be the same, I think," Dean shrugged.

"You did keep flirting with his girl," Nana chuckled.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, she's hot for an older woman," Dean blinked when he realized that he'd just said that to a woman.

"She does look good for her age," Nana chuckled. "But she's not my type. Plus, I'm happily married to a man."

"Uh, yeah..." Dean blushed for a minute, before realizing. "We're here."

"Bunker, huh?"

"Yeah..." Dean sighed as he drove inside the bunker's hidden car garage Sam'd discovered not too long ago.

"So, did you ever find out if angel's can get drunk?" Verity asked him a random question, just as the door opened and Cas appeared to be on the other side.

"That would be irresponsible," Cas stated. "And who is this young woman?"

"Verity Coleman, it's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel."

"Likewise?" Castiel turned to look at Dean in confusion.

"She's cool," Dean shrugged. "Where's Sammy and mom?"

"Hunt."

"Kay, when they coming back?" Dean asked.

"In an hour."

"Jack here?" Dean shrugged.

"He's in his room watching Scooby-Doo," Cas replied.

"So, anyone hungry? I can cook something if you have the ingredients," Verity looked around the room, and spotted a doorway that showed her a kitchen.

"You cook?!" Dean gaped at her.

"Let me guess, you want apple pie?" Verity chuckled.

"That would be great!" Dean grinned.

"Castiel?" Verity asked as she turned to him.

"Oh, um... Whatever you choose to make will be fine, Mrs. Coleman."

"Verity, I insist," Verity smiled at him, before heading to the kitchen to check out where everything was.

"I think we may just have to keep her, if her pie is any good," Dean told Cas.

"Dean, she is not a puppy."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean brushed off the angel and went to go see Jack.


End file.
